Serena and Darien
by VegetazGrl
Summary: ~*Complete*~ her boyfriend dump her and no one seems to be able to help her. Wait Darien?
1. the break up

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.  
  
********************************************************** The girls (Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina) were sitting at a table in the café where Andrew and Darien worked. It had been there last day of school today and everyone was usually happy. Serena walked in and sat down at the counter and put her head down. Andrew had asked her what was wrong and he received no answer. Then Darien teased her with his usual meatball head comment and not even a glance.  
  
Mina then got up and walked over to the counter and sat down next to Serena. "Hey Serena, what's up?" She got no answer. "Ok is it home?" She got a nod no. "Is it us?" She got a nod no. "Did you fail for the year?" Again she got a nod no. "Is it your boyfriend?" She got a nod yes. "Did he dump you?" Again a nod yes. "Ok and you going to stay here a little while longer?" She got no answer. "Ok then I hope you feel better Serena." She then walked over to the girls and quietly told them what had happened and that she thought it would be best to leave Serena to her thoughts. They then got up and left and told her they hoped she felt better soon.  
  
It was now around closing time and everyone had left besides Darien and Serena. She had not moved since talking to Mina and Darien was getting worried. Not like he cared, but he had no idea what to do. He had to close soon and it didn't seem she was going to get up and leave anytime soon.  
  
It was about a half and hour later and everything was done for closing time, but Serena still sat there. Trying to cheer her up, hoping that she would get annoyed and leave, Darien said, "You know meatball head your gonna have a nice red mark on your face from leaning on that counter all day." She didn't move, didn't wince, didn't flinch. He had to get her out so he put everything where it was supposed to be, grabbed his keys, and took her hand and pulled her to follow him. She had just lifted her head when he noticed the dry paths on her face from her crying before and the wet ones from her crying now.  
  
He led her outside and locked up. He opened the car door and sat her down. "Where do you live meatball head?" He got no answer. Knowing that he couldn't just leave her there he then said, "I'm going to have to take you to my apartment, since you won't tell me where you live, ok?" He got no response, so he decided to just go home.  
  
Once in the apartment he then led her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. "Get some sleep Meatball head." He walked over to the balcony and opened the door slightly so that there was a nice summer breeze. He then turned around and looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful while she was sleeping. He tucked her in and walked to the door. He looked at her one last time before closing the door careful not to wake her. Before the door closed all the way he heard a faint, "Thank you." He then replied, "Your welcome." And closed the door.  
  
The next morning he woke up a little groggy from sleeping on the couch. He stood up and stretched and proceeded into hid bedroom to find that Serena was gone and a note was left on the bed. It read as follows:  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
Thank you very much for your hospitality and taking care of me. Thank you very much for last night. You do understand that I had to go. I didn't want to be a bother to you anymore. I really appreciate what you did. Thank You, Again.  
  
Sincerely, Serena  
  
It was written kind of sloppy and careless and seemed to say the same thing over again. It had tear stains all over it. He prayed that she was alright, not that he cared, but he felt sorry for the Meatball head.  
  
********************************************************* So guys what do you think? This is my first SailorMoon fic and I know this chapter was kinda boring, but you had to place yourself in Serena's shoes. R&R!!! Thanxz 


	2. comforting arms

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.  
  
********************************************************** It was later that night after Darien had gone to work. Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina were there earlier that day asking if anyone saw Serena and he told them that he saw her late last night and that he didn't know where she was now.  
  
He hadn't wanted to tell them exactly what had happened afraid of what they might think. They had told him that they were looking for her and to tell her to come over any of their houses later.  
  
It was now around eleven a.m. and no one had seen her all day. He was praying that she was ok seeing as it was all his fault if anything happened to her. He had been walking home when he looked across the street. "Is that Serena?" She was walking in the opposite direction. It seemed as if she was just wandering around. Suddenly she was pushed down a dark alley by a tall man with a switch blade.  
  
Darien darted for the alley. The man was on top of her trying to rip off her blue skirt. Darien was almost there. He grabbed the guy, picked him up, and threw him into the wall. This knocked the switch blade out of his hand. Afraid he would be discovered the man grabbed the blade and ran for it.  
  
Darien was about to go after him, but then he thought of Serena. He turned around and helped her up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good you can talk."  
  
She looked up at his eyes. They were happy. She smiled. They walked out of the alley, his arm was around her holding her close in a possessive sort of way. She leaned into him glad at his protectiveness. She felt comfortable, happy, safe.  
  
They were in the park now. They walked over, taking his hand off of her shoulders they leaned against the bridge. "Are you really ok?" said a concerned Darien. "I mean yesterday and then today." They were walking toward a bench and sat down.  
  
She replied, "Am I pretty?"  
  
Not knowing how to answer, but knowing what she needed to hear he replied, "Yes."  
  
"Your lieing."  
  
He was shocked at the way she said it. So cold, so distant, so defeated. "No I'm not you really are beautiful." He sounded so convincing and pleading, yet she didn't care.  
  
"He didn't think so." Not knowing what to say, but knowing she was going to continue he sat and waited. "I was late that morning, had no lunch, failed three tests, and then walked out to find him standing there kissing someone else. She was so pretty. He looked up at me and just said, 'We're through'. They walked away a slipped his hand down her pants and sqwezed, she loved it. Guess I wasn't pretty enough, responsible enough, smart enough, or slutty enough."  
  
By now her head was rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "He's an idiot for passing you by. Don't let him bring you down like that. He's not worth it."  
  
"I thought he was."  
  
He sqweezed her tighter, "Not if he treated you like that."  
  
They sat there for about and hour or so in complete silence. Once in a blue moon Serena would cry and he would comfort her. About an hour later she feel asleep in his arms. He then picked her up and carried her back to his place.  
  
She's so beautiful, thought Darien. He watched her sleep, his arms wrapped around her waist, he laid next to her on the bed. He soon fell asleep too.  
  
The next morning he woke up and she was gone. "Not again." She walked into the room and smiled at him. For some reason her arch enemy was comforting to her now. She couldn't understand why, but he was. "Where were you?"  
  
"Kitchen."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just glad you have your appetite back."  
  
She walked over to the bed and snuggled into his arms. The whole day they stayed there. In the comfort of eachothers arms, still, silent, and happy.  
  
************************************************* So peoplez watcha think? Good/Bad? Please review!!! The better the reviews the faster the next chapter comes up!!! 


	3. Its him

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.  
  
********************************************************** Around seven that evening, Darien asked Serena if she'd like to go for a walk. She said ok and about twenty minutes later they were sitting on the same bench they had the night before.  
  
"It's so beautiful, the lake I mean, isn't it Serena?"  
  
He looked at her. She was staring straight ahead and she nodded yes. They sat there till about nine o'clock and then they got up to walk back to his place. (A/N: her mother knows shes with a "friend" if you were wondering) Then she saw him, her ex, walking towards them with a nasty look on his face. She was in shock of what he said next.  
  
"You leave my girl alone. Come on Serena, he's no good for you."  
  
She stood there in total shock for what seemed like forever. "No."  
  
"What?" He was infuriated. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and began to drag her.  
  
Darien then interrupted, "Hey creep. Don't you see she doesn't want to go with you get your hands off her."  
  
He didn't listen. Serena screamed, "Help me, Darien!!!" He turned around and slapped her. Darien had had enough. He ran over to them grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her behind him to protect her. He turned around and went to grab Serena. Darien punched him in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. He got up and ran away.  
  
Darien turned around to help Serena and noticed she was slumped on the floor near his feet. He helped her sit up and noticed her face already had a huge black and blue. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
She replied no louder than a pin drop, "Just hold me." He leaned down and picked her up off the floor. He carried her back to the bench where she sat on his lap, surrounded by his warm, caring arms, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Darien had brought her to work, afraid she might run off again. At least he could watch her. She sat at the counter and didn't say much all day. She had said hi to Andrew that morning and replied when people asked her questions, but she didn't talk like she usually did. She just sat there still and silent.  
  
The girls (Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina just in case I needed to remind people) had walked in and saw Serena with her head down on the counter.  
  
Rei began to tease her, "So where were you Serena?"  
  
"With Darien."  
  
"For three days?" said an interested Lita.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Serena are you ok?" said a concerned Ami.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can't you even look at us?" asked Mina a little pissed that Serena seemed not to care that they were there.  
  
Serena looked up and everyone gasped at the huge black and blue that covered the entire left side of her face. They didn't say anything. Everyone looked up and saw what they were gasping at. They looked down trying to pretend they didn't notice. Lita turned around and asked Darien to step out side. He got a five minute break and followed them outside. They pulled Serena along with them.  
  
When they got outside they made sure the door was closed. Lita then began to yell like a crazy person at Darien thinking that he was the one who hit her. Lita slapped him and Serena ran over to Darien to protect him. "What are you doing, are you crazy?" Then turning her attention to Darien, "Are you ok?". She was holding his face trying to look into his eyes, he looked at her and answered, "Of course," and smiled.  
  
"But Serena," started Ami. "Then who gave you that."  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
Mina then said, "Oh Serena we're sorry, we didn't know."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"So Serena," asked Lita slyly trying to lighten up the mood, "Are you and Darien an item now?"  
  
A little shocked, surprised, and curious, Serena turned around and looked at Darien. "I don't know are we?"  
  
He replied, a little surprised, "I would like to be."  
  
"Then I guess we are," Serena laughed for the first time in four days she laughed a laugh of pure joy. ******************************************************* The End, or should I write more to this one? See now I don't know. I think this one sounds complete, but if you liked this story, I could write another one like it. What do you think? R&R!!! Please, thanxz. 


End file.
